This type of two-seat sports vehicles, better known as roadsters or also spyders, are increasingly more common in the automotive market in Europe and, above all, in the United States. Because of its characteristics, the vehicle described above is particularly common in those areas in which sunny days and warm temperatures are enjoyed for many months a year.
The detachable convertible top may be made of cloth or metal or plastic; if the vehicle is provided with a removable top made of cloth, the latter is usually accommodated within a specific compartment obtained in the coachwork and arranged outside the interior compartment.
In case of rain, the passenger of the vehicle must extract the folded detachable convertible top from the specific compartment and connect it to the coachwork to close the top of the interior compartment. The operations which must be performed to connect the detachable convertible top to the body may require several minutes and may be particularly complex if performed by only one person.